La pilleuse d'épaves
by spatialoutlaw
Summary: Avant le Réveil de la Force, Rey n'était personne - une pilleuse d'épaves solitaire, oubliée sur Jakku. Elle menait une existence monotone entre dunes de sable et cimetières de vaisseaux, travaillant durement pour Unkar Plutt, jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise celui d'un mystérieux voyageur... [[Préquelle de Star Wars VII]]


**_Hello ! Etant fan de Star Wars depuis des années, j'ai énormément aimé The Force Awakens, particulièrement Rey. J'ai donc voulu explorer un peu plus le personnage en lui consacrant une préquelle qui mène aux événements du film (d'autres persos, plus ou moins exploités dans le film, seront aussi présents. Genre un certain pilote :)). Voilà le premier chapitre, que je devais poster il y a longtemps d'ailleurs... C'est la première fois que je publie une fic à plusieurs chapitres ! Donc j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis, toute critique/remarque est la bienvenue ! Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Les cieux de Jakku étaient d'un bleu anormalement intense, et il semblait à Rey qu'ils étaient infinis, comme une vaste toile monochrome étendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'existait rien de plus bleu dans toute la galaxie, mis à part l'océan qu'elle voyait en rêve. Il lui était difficile de concevoir qu'il y avait autre chose là-haut, des millions d'étoiles et des planètes verdoyantes. Elle n'avait jamais connu que la lumière immortelle du soleil et la chaleur étouffante de Jakku.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Rey s'était levée ce jour-là. Elle sauta de son hamac, suspendu au milieu de son AT-AT rénové, la seule habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Avant cela, Rey avait longtemps vécu près de Niima, la seule chose qui se rapprochait d'une ville sur Jakku. Elle logeait dans une minuscule hutte fournie par Unkar Plutt, dont le monopole sur l'eau et la nourriture avaient fait la créature la plus influente de cette planète sans loi. Son labeur consistait à nettoyer et trier les pièces qu'apportaient les pilleurs d'épaves, et il lui arrivait parfois de faire quelques commissions pour Unkar ̶̶̶ il était trop fainéant pour se déplacer dans les déserts de Jakku. Rey avait été confiée à Unkar il y a plus d'une décennie, mais c'était un sujet que le Crolute et elle n'abordaient pas.

Il n'avait jamais été question pour Rey de quitter Jakku. Elle vivait dans l'espoir que sa famille reviendrait un jour. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Sa détermination n'était que renforcée par le signe qu'elle gravait chaque soir sur son mur, des centaines de petits bâtons alignés qui la rapprochaient du moment où elle verrait les siens redescendre du ciel. Néanmoins, elle ressentit de plus en plus le besoin d'être indépendante, comme les pilleurs d'épaves qu'elle rencontrait quotidiennement. La bataille de Jakku, il y a trente ans, avait fait de cette planète lointaine une mine d'or pour quiconque recherchait des pièces… Pour ses habitants, c'était un dépotoir. Piller était le seul moyen de gagner plus ou moins sa vie. Les autres pilleurs d'épaves faisaient souvent appel à Rey: enfant, elle pouvait se faufiler dans des recoins impossibles d'accès aux grandes personnes. En assistant ces travailleurs elle en apprit donc beaucoup sur le métier, et rapidement – quels lieux il fallait éviter, quelles créatures semaient le désert, quelles pièces récupérer ou abandonner. Elle devint elle-même pilleuse d'épaves à l'aube de son adolescence. Au départ personne ne la prenait au sérieux. Unkar était persuadé que Rey abandonnerait vite. La vie d'un pilleur d'épaves était rude, certes, mais aucune créature sur cette planète n'était plus hardie et déterminée que la jeune Rey. Personne ne l'importunait, puisque quiconque s'y frottait avait affaire aux hommes d'Unkar Plutt. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle savait que des créatures plus grandes qu'elle essaieraient de lui voler ses trouvailles: elle devait trouver un moyen de défense efficace. C'est alors qu'elle se construisit un bâton avec diverses pièces détachées. Cela fit d'elle une bonne combattante, assez forte pour être redoutée. Bientôt, elle devint la meilleure pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku. Unkar n'était pas pour autant plus généreux.

Rey gagna ainsi en indépendance. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas tout à fait libre. Personne ne l'était sur cette planète. Elle devait toujours travailler pour l'affreux Crolute, comme tout le monde, puisque c'est lui qui gérait d'une main de fer les rations de nourriture. Le plus grand changement, c'était qu'elle pouvait désormais aller où elle voulait, quand elle voulait, sans recevoir d'ordres de personne. Elle put aussi s'éloigner de Niima, cet endroit où se retrouvaient les créatures les plus étranges de la galaxie. Elle réhabilita un vieil AT-AT tombé en bataille au milieu du désert du Goazon, isolé et tranquille. Sa plus grande fierté, cependant, était le Speeder qu'elle avait construit elle-même – rapide et capable de porter de lourdes charges, il était parfait pour la récupération de pièces.

C'est comme ça, qu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans et depuis déjà des années, Rey occupait ses journées. Ce matin-là, elle avait avalé une portion entière de nourriture, soit le double de ce qu'elle prenait d'habitude ̶̶̶ elle se sentait coupable, car les portions se faisaient rares, mais ce serait le seul repas d'une longue et rude journée.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires sur son speeder. La tempête de sable lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps, mais avec un peu de chance elle avait dévoilé de nombreux vaisseaux longtemps enfouis sous les sables. Ces vieilles machines étaient de nouveaux trésors pour tout pilleur d'épaves. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre si elle voulait trouver quelque chose avant que la nuit ne tombe. Son bâton de combat emmêlé dans ses filets, la jeune fille sauta sur son véhicule et se mit en route. Elle se dirigea vers l'est où se trouvait le cœur de l'immense cimetière de vaisseaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dépassa l'une des plus grosses épaves du cimetière: celle d'un Star Destroyer dont seulement l'arrière dépassait. L'avant, lui, était encore enfoui et serait peut-être un jour dévoilé par les vents, qui sait ? On racontait tout un tas d'histoires sur ce qui se cachait sous les dunes: des vaisseaux impériaux presque intacts, avait-elle entendu, contenant encore des informations précieuses pour lesquelles certains seraient prêts à débourser un paquet de crédits. Rey n'y croyait pas, et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas être liée à ce genre d'affaires. Elle se contentait de récupérer les pièces pour survivre. Elle effaçait la mémoire des ordinateurs de bord qu'elle revendait. Elle ferait surement de même pour les droïdes s'il n'était pas aussi rare d'en trouver.

Son speeder ne volait pas aussi haut qu'à l'habitude. Elle pensa qu'elle devait jeter un coup d'œil aux répulseurs. Elle ralentit pour mieux prêter attention à ses alentours. Il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue. Elle venait souvent piller dans ce coin-là du désert; chaque pilleur avait un territoire de prédilection. Rey n'hésitait pas à se rapprocher d'endroits que beaucoup jugeaient dangereux, car peuplés de Teedos, ou car ils abritaient d'étranges créatures – mais Rey était respectée, et elle quittait toujours son lieu de travail des heures avant que les monstres du désert ne sortent de leurs tanières.

La réflexion du soleil attira son regard vers un morceau d'X-Wing qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, un vieil appareil en piteux état. Aucun espoir de récupérer son double moteur, ses systèmes d'armements, et tous les composants les plus rentables. Rey s'y arrêta tout de même : il se pourrait qu'elle ne trouve rien d'autre, et le chasseur - du moins, ce qu'il en restait - ne semblait pas avoir été touché par quiconque. Il pouvait encore contenir quelques pièces intéressantes malgré ses importants dommages.

Le siège éjectable n'était plus là, donc le pilote non plus. Pas de corps. Il était commun d'en trouver dans les épaves.

Rey glissa une main dans sa sacoche remplie d'outils. Ils se faisaient vieux, mais ils faisaient leur travail. La pilleuse savait parfaitement où chercher pour trouver les éléments les plus intéressants. Elle savait tout cela par expérience, bien sûr, mais elle présentait aussi un réel intérêt pour ces machines, et elle se plaisait à étudier leur construction et leur fonctionnement. Ses instruments tintèrent dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur le bon. Puis elle récupéra quatre convertisseurs de pouvoir qui valaient une demi-portion chacun, aux dernières nouvelles. Certains composants de l'ordinateur de vol, si elle arrivait à les retirer sans problème, en vaudraient peut-être deux ou trois. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance étant donné l'état du vaisseau. Il fallut presque une heure à Rey pour compléter cette tâche – un temps qu'elle occupa à penser aux repas qu'elle devrait sauter si elle n'arrivait pas à dépêtrer ces satanés éléments du tableau de bord. Elle fouilla ensuite le coffre à marchandises mais y trouva peu d'équipement. Elle extirpa du véhicule l'antenne de communications qui vaudrait quelque chose si elle la réparait.

Elle jeta chaque nouvel objet récupéré au-dessus de sa tête et ils atterrirent près de son speeder. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se faufila hors du cockpit et fit face à son maigre butin, sans aucune trace de déception sur son visage. Cela lui vaudrait tout de même quelques rations. Elle attrapa sa gourde et but quelques gorgées d'eau, puis ramassa ses trouvailles pour les mettre en sécurité entre les filets du speeder.

Un cri.

Il perça l'air épais du désert, abattant son pesant silence. Rey tourna la tête, puis s'immobilisa. Une sensation étrange la prit d'assaut. Un autre cri retentit. D'un bond, la jeune femme démarra son speeder. D'abord elle pilotait aveuglément, mais quelque chose d'instinctif, un sentiment trouble et inexplicable qui ne la quittait plus, lui indiqua de se diriger vers le Destroyer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour y arriver. En bas de la dune, elle trouva un autre speeder – un modèle usé, obsolète, auprès duquel elle arrêta le sien.

Rey gravit d'un pas hâtif la dune dorée à l'aide de son bâton, sa silhouette athlétique éclairée par le soleil couchant. Elle resserra les bandages sur ses avant-bras et mit ses lunettes de protection en place. Le reste de son visage, légèrement hâlé, était recouvert d'un foulard.

Elle entra dans le grand Destroyer qui lui faisait face. Il y faisait étrangement froid, chose rare à cette heure-ci sur Jakku. Elle balaya du regard l'intérieur du vaisseau, sombre et nu. Il avait déjà été pillé il y a longtemps et il ne restait plus rien d'intéressant. Elle ressentit la peur, mais cette peur n'était pas la sienne.

« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda Rey. Sa voix résonna avec force dans la carcasse métallique. Puis une autre se fit entendre. Aussi désespérée que rassurée, c'était celle d'une femme.

« Ici ! Je suis ici !» cria-t-elle, et Rey ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tant l'information était vague. Elle se contenta de suivre la provenance du son. « Je suis près du moteur principal ! Je suis blessée, » ajouta l'inconnue.

« Ne bougez pas et gardez votre calme. J'arrive. »

Dans ces ruines, il fallait toujours être attentif, car tout était ancien et fragile. Avec le temps, le vaisseau, long d'un kilomètre et demi et doté de plusieurs étages, était devenu un véritable labyrinthe. Rey escalada les débris poussiéreux et manqua plusieurs fois de se blesser, mais s'en sortit avec quelques coupures. Elle allait poser son pied sur une plaque mais y planta son bâton d'abord. La marche s'ébranla puis se fracassa au sol quelques mètres plus bas. Rey respira un grand coup. Un pilleur imprudent était un pilleur mort… Une leçon que la personne coincée ici n'avait pas apprise.

La pilleuse d'épaves sentait qu'elle s'approchait de l'inconnue. Elle la vit enfin, assise au fond d'un trou, plusieurs mètres en dessous d'elle. Elle se tenait péniblement le bras et grimaçait, et quelques traces de sang jonchaient sa chemise, témoignant d'une mauvaise chute. Elle était jeune, plus jeune que Rey, et son visage ne lui était pas familier.

« Ça va ? » demanda Rey en s'agenouillant au bord de la cavité, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est mon bras,» commença la fille aux cheveux cuivrés. « Je me suis fait mal en tombant. Je ne peux plus remonter, il me fait trop souffrir. »

Rey hocha pensivement la tête. Elle envisageait en silence des solutions pour sortir la jeune fille de ce piège lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole.

« Tu vas m'aider ? »

Son expression mêlait angoisse et espoir. Rey ne la comprit que trop. On ne pouvait jamais vraiment compter sur quiconque sur Jakku, mais pour Rey la réponse était évidente.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

L'inconnue sourit. Rey essaya de faire de même mais savait que son sourire n'était pas convaincant. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de sourire. Elle déroula les bandages qui protégeaient ses bras et les laissa tomber.

« Essaie de te faire un bandage pour maintenir ton bras. Je reviens. »

« D'accord, » dit la jeune fille, à qui la présence de Rey avait donné une toute nouvelle détermination. Elle attrapa le tissu et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Rey parcourut l'épave à la recherche de câbles. Personne ne les prenait, car ils étaient encombrants et ne valaient rien. Elle en trouva un suffisamment long et récupérera également une plaque de métal assez solide. Elle attacha la plaque au bout du câble avec des fils électriques trouvés par-ci par-là, puis elle sécurisa le tout avec du ruban adhésif qu'elle gardait dans sa sacoche, en espérant que cela tienne. Elle avait d'autres idées beaucoup plus élaborées mais était pressée par le temps. Il commençait à se faire tard et la lumière disparaissait. Au bout de quelques minutes elle revint vers la blessée et brandit sa création précipitée.

« Pose tes pieds sur la plaque, et accroche-toi bien au câble avec ton autre main. Je vais tirer. Compris ? »

La rousse hocha la tête et Rey lança le câble. La blessée s'y agrippa de sa main droite en gardant son autre bras près du corps, fermement maintenu par son attelle improvisée. Elle posa ses pieds sur la plaque, tentant de trouver l'équilibre, puis leva les yeux vers Rey lorsqu'elle fut bien en place. Alors Rey fléchit les jambes, pris une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à tirer la corde de toutes ses forces. Elle essaya de se débarrasser de son incertitude, de sa peur de lâcher prise ou que son assemblage se détache. Finalement elle tint le coup. Après une minute d'effort de la part de Rey, la fille était sauvée. Elle s'effondra sur le bord, des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues encrassées.

« Je pensais que j'allais rester coincée ici jusqu'à mourir de faim, » dit-elle, alors que sa main tâchée de brun essuyait son visage. « Merci, merci, » répéta-t-elle. « Merci. »

Rey avait lâché la corde qui se fracassa au fond du trou. Elle se redressa et reprit sa respiration. Elle scruta la rousse avec curiosité.

« Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit la plus jeune, reprenant son calme.

« D'où viens-tu ? »

« De loin, » dit-elle, après un moment d'hésitation. « Ma famille réside à Niima pour quelques jours. »

Rey hocha la tête.

« Je peux te ramener à Niima, si tu veux. Je peux remorquer ton speeder. »

« Je t'en serais très reconnaissante. Merci. Merci encore. »

Rey sourit. De façon involontaire - sincère. Elle tendit une main à la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever, puis elles se mirent en route. Rey menait le pas, indiquant à sa nouvelle connaissance où poser les pieds. C'était un endroit dangereux, et elle se demandait ce que la blessée pouvait bien faire ici. Elle supposa qu'elle était aussi pilleuse d'épaves. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vue auparavant ?

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda l'inconnue, brisant le silence.

« Rey. Et toi ? »

« Ora. »

Rey hésita un instant. Elle voulait lui poser quelques questions par curiosité, mais alors Ora en poserait aussi, et Rey ne parlait jamais d'elle-même. Elle se lança quand même.

« Comment est-ce que tu as atterri sur Jakku ? »

« Je suis née ici. Pas dans cette région. C'est une vaste planète… »

Elle avait donc une famille. Elle n'était pas en fuite, ni abandonnée ou oubliée. Rey laissa le silence s'installer entre elles alors qu'elles approchaient de la sortie – une grande ouverture révélait les dunes de sable et leurs véhicules au loin.

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir remorquer mon speeder ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Je peux piloter… je crois. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Elles descendirent la pente côte à côte. Ora marchait avec un peu de difficulté mais Rey ne savait pas si elle devait lui proposer son aide. Elle remarqua le regard qu'avait posé la rousse sur son speeder, qu'elles approchèrent.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un speeder comme celui-ci. C'est quel modèle ? »

« Je l'ai fait moi-même. »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as construit ? A partir de quoi ? »

« Rien du tout. Il m'a fallu des années pour le perfectionner ! J'ai fait des centaines de plans, j'ai récupéré des pièces par-ci par-là - j'ai dû faire des sacrifices, sur la nourriture et tout le reste… Mais ça en valait la peine.»

« C'est incroyable ! »

Un modeste sourire illumina le visage de Rey. Elle accrocha le speeder d'Ora au sien, puis grimpa sur son châssis. Elle tendit la main à l'autre pilleuse qui s'assit derrière elle.

« Accroche-toi,» conseilla-t-elle avant de démarrer.

Elles parcoururent le désert en silence. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Niima, l'astre de jour était déjà bas et donnait au ciel une couleur jaune orangée. Rey retira ses lunettes de protection et descendit du véhicule après Ora.

« Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit… un bon nombre de fois, » dit cette dernière, « mais je te suis très reconnaissante. Je te dois une fière chandelle. »

« C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, » répondit Rey.

« Il se fait tard. Ma mère doit s'inquiéter, alors je ferais mieux d'y aller… »

« Bien sûr, » dit la pilleuse d'épaves, hochant la tête. Elle avait l'air plein de compréhension et pourtant elle n'avait jamais connu ce dont parlait Ora. Personne ne l'attendait, ni ne se faisait du souci pour elle. Chaque soir elle rentrait seule dans son AT-AT vide.

« Mais on se reverra, j'en suis certaine. Je t'en dois une ! »

Ora récupéra son speeder qu'elle tira à son côté d'une main. Elle gratifia Rey d'un dernier sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger hâtivement vers un vaisseau - qui fonctionnait ! Un petit groupe de gens l'attendait, juste devant, sous un vieux voile d'ombrage. Leurs silhouettes étaient floues au loin, mais Rey vit une femme plus âgée enlacer la rousse, et elle semblait la questionner sur son bras. Quelqu'un d'autre était à leurs côtés. Une capuche plongeait son visage dans l'ombre.

Rey retourna à ses affaires. Elle déchargea son speeder et apporta ses trouvailles à Unkar Plutt. Il lui fit des reproches car il était tard et il était sur le point de fermer. Il lui donna deux portions. C'était deux fois moins que la fois dernière, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle était trop fatiguée pour provoquer une dispute et Unkar finirait par avoir le dernier mot, de toute façon.

Tandis qu'elle rattachait le filet sur le côté du speeder, elle jeta un dernier regard en direction du vaisseau. Ora et la femme étaient rentrées, mais la silhouette sombre était toujours dehors, et Rey aurait juré que l'homme la regardait. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes et eut un sentiment étrange jusqu'à ce que, finalement, l'inconnu tournât les talons et disparut dans l'engin. Perplexe, Rey haussa les épaules. Puis elle se remit en route.

Une fois arrivée dans sa demeure au milieu du Goazon elle prépara son repas, une demi-portion impériale, et rangea le reste pour une prochaine fois. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau puis prit son dîner dehors, les pieds enfouis dans le sable. Elle regarda le soleil disparaître derrière les dunes peu à peu. C'était un beau spectacle, il fallait l'admettre. Mais c'était un spectacle qu'elle avait déjà vu jouer trop de fois.

Elle entra dans sa demeure de métal et grava une énième marque sur le mur. Bientôt, elle retrouverait sa famille, elle aussi.


End file.
